A Christmas To Remember
by EllaBieber20
Summary: When Troy ends up in a serious accident, his girlfriend can't help him but his parents and their strong bond with their son can help them make this Christmas to best for him. Idea originally from troyboltonsgirl, Troy and Family Bonding ON HIATUS!
1. The Accident

**A Christmas to remember.**

**Hey guys I got a personal message off troyboltonsgirl and she asked if I would do this story so I thought why not sounded good and it is good with Christmas coming up in the next month so yeah it will be a short story and will be Troyella though she asked for as little as Gabriella as possible but she will be in it.**

**Summary: When Troy ends up in a serious accident, his girlfriend can't help him but his parents and their strong bond with their son can help them make this Christmas to best for him.**

"Troy don't go driving to far we have dinner tonight with Gabriella's family" Lucille said as her son ran out to his brand new car which is his Christmas present but he is getting it early

"I'll be fine mom, there is no snow or ice and I'll be back in 20 minutes just going to the store" Troy said as he jumped in his Audi and reversed off his drive

*At the store*

"Hair gel, hmm I wonder which one to get" Troy thought quietly out loud to himself

"I don't think you need any hair gel" Gabriella giggled down his ear

"Hey, Brie I'm not supposed to see you until tonight" Troy answered as he swiftly kissed her

"We're not getting married, plus your supposed to pick me up in 25 minutes to do homework at your house" Gabriella said

"Oh God, Yes, you can come with me after here unless your here alone" Troy said knowing she would have a car too

"Umm... My mom is somewhere around here so if we find her I'll come with you" Gabriella answered poking her head around the side of the aisle spotting her mother at the milk

"Mom!" Gabriella half-shouted

"Mija you walked right away from me, Troy how nice to see you" Maria said spotting the boy

"Hey Mrs M" Troy replied with the nickname

"I'm going home with Troy to do homework remember I'll be home by half 4 to help you set up for the dinner at half 6 don't worry mom" Gabriella said as they waited at the end of the cashier where Troy paid for his purchases

"You ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella ran out with him to his new car

"Sweet ride Troy" Gabriella said getting into the brad new Sports line Audi

"Christmas present from my grandparents I got it early" Troy said as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot

*At Home*

It was nearing 4:30pm and Troy and Gabriella had just finished there last piece of math homework they had to do over the Christmas holiday

"Troy I got to go you going to drop me off or shall I call my mom?" Gabriella asked

"I'll drop you of Briella" Troy said as he grabbed his car keys and set of down the interstate to her house

After Troy dropped Gabriella off at home he set on his way back down the interstate and it has just started snowing lightly as Troy slowed down as there were traffic lines forming as all the workers where getting home for the Christmas week that was fast approaching

As most of the cars exited at the next exit, he sped up a little bit but still kept his sped lower that the national speed limit because of the snow, all of a sudden he lost complete control of his car and the last thing her remembers was covering his face as he car collided with the wall in front of him.

"Mr Bolton. can you open your eyes for me" The paramedic said which was the first thing he heard

"What, What happened?" Troy asked as he turned his head to the side "What the fuck happened to my car" He asked as he saw the whole front of is smashed up he was surprised his legs were not broken till he realised he was on a strong painkiller and strapped to a stretcher befoe getting wheeled into the back of the ambulance.

"Jack it's already half 5 Troy should be home by now me need to leave in 15 minutes" Lucille said freaking out

"Here I'll try his cell" Jack said dialling in Troy's number

**Well this is the first chapter which is just a little insight into how the accident happened,**

**Next Chapter: Jack finds out about Troy when they hospital answer Troy's cell and Lucille breaks down also Gabriella and Maria visit but Gabriella cannot bear to see him**


	2. Woodrow Memorial Hospital

**A Christmas to remember.**

**Here is the next one troyboltonsgirl gave me an idea but that will be added in soon, I am just typing it how she wants it so yeah.**

**Summary: When Troy ends up in a serious accident, his girlfriend can't help him but his parents and their strong bond with their son can help them make this Christmas to best for him.**

"Hello?" The paramedic answered Troy's cell

"Who is this, where is Troy?" Jack asked frantically

"Calm down, I am Mr Matthews, Your son I am assuming Troy Bolton was in a car accident just before exit 4 on the interstate, he is stable but we need to do some tests on him we are taking him to Woodrow Memorial Hospital, you can meet us down there" Mr Matthews explained

"Okay, Thank You" Jack said before hanging up and pushing Lucille through the door

"Where are we going?" Lucille asked worried

"Troy, was in a car accident he is down in Woodrow Memorial Hospital" Jack said starting the engine

"Oh My where did he crash?" Lucille asked

"Just before Exit 4 on the interstate, we will see it when we go on at Junction 3 as we drive in that direction" Jack explained getting in lane for the internet entrance

"So he was coming home, so Gabriella wasn't with him" Lucille made sure, since if Maria lost Gabriella they don't think she would survive long

"Yeah, Call Maria and Gabriella explain to them what happened and where we are going" Jack asked as he slowed down due to the queues forming down the interstate

"Okay" Lucille said as she got out her Cell and typed in the number she knew all too well

"Hello?" Maria asked

"Maria, Hey it's Luc, Troy has been involved in a car accident after dropping Gabriella off just before exit 4 on the interstate we are on our way to Woodrow Memorial Hospital, shall we pick you up before we go or will Gabriella drive there?" Lucille asked but she could hear muffled noises and then a cry, which was obviously Gabriella's

"Umm, Luc, can you pick us up Gabriella is in no state to drive and well I haven't got insurance on Gabriella's car" Maria said as Gabriella could be heard still crying in the background

"Yes, we will be there soon, just rush hour queues on the Interstate" Lucille said before saying Bye and hanging up

After they got through the queues and headed off at Exit 6 on the interstate they pulled up to Gabriella's house and as Lucille stepped out the car Gabriella bolted to her still crying and hugged Lucille, see Lucille was like a second mother to Gabriella.

"Come on Ella, were going to go and see Troy now he is stable so he's okay" Lucille said leading the sobbing girl to the car where she got in the back with her while Maria went up front with Jack.

"Why, why did he crash?" Gabriella suddenly asked into the quietness of the car

"They assume the weather as it started snowing just as he was coming up to Exit 4, we saw his car all the front is smashed in so we are assuming broken legs at this rate" Lucille said as tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes again as she pictured Troy lying there like that with both legs in casts

They arrived at WMH (Woodrow Memorial Hospital) and went straight up to the desk as Mr Matthews came over to Jack and asked if they were the Boltons, they said yes and he asked for Family only a Gabriella tried to go with them by Mr Matthews declined so Gabriella sat there in the empty, cold waiting room tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't make a move to wipe them she just stared at the door that Lucille and Jack has just disappeared behind.

With Jack and Lucille.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Bolton, Troy has 2 broken legs 4 broken ribs and a broken wrist with 4 broken fingers" Mr Matthews said as he held up the X-rays before putting them in a brown envelope and passing them to Lucille

"Will he need to teach himself to walk again?" Jack asked

"He will need a lot of Therapy sessions on his legs and he may need to learn how to walk again depending on how his therapy sessions go" Mr Matthews answered

After numerous questions and learning more about Troy injuries they were finally told his room number and they exited to find Gabriella waiting patiently tears down her cheeks

"Come on Ella we got his room" Lucille said as Gabriella ran to her and Jack beckoned Maria on

Gabriella entered the room alone first and went over to Troy's side his right hand was in a cast and his 4 fingers were strapped up, both his legs in casts above the quilt and he had his chest taped up as well he was in a sitting position on the bed watching America's next top model which he didn't like

"Hey Troy, look at what mess you got yourself into, what happened?" Gabriella asked as he turned to look at her

"I seriously don't remember, but all I know is my car is fucked up" Troy said kissing her cheek and she leaned down

"You need to focus on getting yourself better Troy I am going to let your mom and dad come in now because all I needed to know is that you were Okay" Gabriella said leaving the room and letting Jack and Lucille have their time with their son

"Hey Buddy" Jack said walking in

"Hey Dad, I have been told I am in here until after New Year" Troy said as his small smile faded

"Troy don't worry, me and your mom will make this the best Christmas for you, even Gabriella and Maria can help too" Jack said

"But this year, we were going to go out for Christmas dinner, it would be my first Christmas with me and Gabriella as Boyfriend and Girlfriend sure we were literally together for 3 years before hand but now it's official I hate this" Troy started ranting but quickly ended as his chest started hurting where his ribs were supposed to be healing

"Just calm down Troy, we will see if on Christmas we can get you out for a few hours and we can still take you out for your Christmas dinner, and we will bring all your present here Troy you will have one hell of a great Christmas believe us" Lucille said

"I do belive you mom I really do I just thought this Christmas was going to be really great" Troy said as he slumped down the bed and turned his head to the side and said quietly send in Maria

**So this is up at 2:11am on Thursday morning sorry troyboltonsgirl I did say Wednesday but I had driving and then from 4pm onwards I had no idea where the time went so I stayed up extra longer.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Troy has a good ole chat with Maria, and Gabriella gets huge ideas about how to make Troy have a great Christmas, also Jack and Lucille go and order one of his EXTRA presents troyboltonsgirl knows what it is haha it is her idea.**

**Also Check out My new Video On Youtube  
LINK:** **h t t p : w w w dot youtube dot com/watch?v=av-ohwK4308 (remember change dot for . and take the spaces away)**


	3. Oreo

_A Christmas to Remember 3_

_Well hi guys what a embarrassing doctor's appointment I don't think I am ever going again I was soooooo embarrassed I am gonna stick to internet diagnosis, weirdest thing is my doctor has been my doctor since I was born and I still can't get used to him._

"How you doing then Troy, your injuries seem pretty bad" Maria said as she sat down next to Troy as he rolled over to look at his girlfriend's mother and smiled at her warm cheerful face

"Pain is gone, but I am obviously on strong painkiller" he replied gesturing to the 3 drips in his arm

"Anything you want to talk about, is something bothering you?" Maria asked

"This has ruined everything I am pretty sure Gabriella hates me, my grandparents hate me because I crashed my present off them and well I am pretty sure my parents are just being cheerful to stop me from feeling like a complete idiot, and you well you seem pretty happy" Troy said looking at her

"Do you want me to prove none of those are true?" Maria asked

"Yes, I'd like to see you try" Troy said slumping down into the bed

"Okay" Maria left to return with Gabriella

"Sweetie, tell Troy you don't hate him" Maria said

"Troy, seriously I don't hate you I am a bit annoyed how you crashed your car, but I could never hate you I love you too much too ever even think of hating you" Gabriella said kissing him softly on the lips

"I love you to Brie" Troy said before she left the room and in came his mom and dad

"Son, we are not being cheerful to stop you from feeling like a complete idiot we are actually happy that your fine and not seriously injured like brain damage or something like that" Lucille said hugging him

"Your mothers right, I have heard head on collisions cause memory loss, loss of sight , loss of hearing your pretty lucky Troy and we are happy that you're not seriously injured" Jack said

"Were out of here we have places to go, but we will be back later with clothes and stuff for you" His mother replied before they left

"Last but not least come on in" Maria said as in walked his grandparents

"Hey Troy, how you feeling?" Papa Jason asked

"I've been better" Troy said avoiding their gazes

"Were not angry Troy" Nana Jackie said

"But I crashed my brand new early Christmas present, and I have to spend Christmas in hospital" Troy said now turning to face them

"It's fine Troy, your gonna have a great Christmas" Papa Jason replied before they left the room joining the other 3 outside to go and reserve one of Troy's presents while Maria stayed with him

*With the older Bolton's and Gabriella*

"Which one do you think he will like Gabriella?" Lucille asked looking in on the 5 creatures running around

"umm... either the black one or the cream one, no wait that one over there, its perfect" Gabriella replied to a tiny black faced white and black bodied and black tailed white tipped puppy which she knew Troy would fall in love with (pic in profile)

"Any names you have in mind, because your gonna have to give it a name before we give it to Troy when he is allowed home" Jack said as the lady came in to get the little puppy out

"His name is already Jake but you can change that since he hasn't exactly learned that yet you can hold him" the lady said passing the puppy to Gabriella

"Oh My, Troy is gonna love him, I know the best name already, he is going to be called Oreo" Gabriella said stroking the dog as he slowly fell asleep in her arms

"Right he can go home with you today, he costs $456 that includes a collar, name tag, leash, food and water bowls and 500kg bag of food, he also gets micro-chipped for that account you get a bed filled with a blanket and also a choice of 4 toys from that shelf over there.

"The receptionist Maureen replied as she passed over a form to fill in as they took the puppy into the back room to micro-chip him and add his collar and name tag

"Get him a red collar and a silver name tag in the shape of a bone" Gabriella said as they filled in all the required parts

"Colour of leash?" Papa Jason asked

"Umm, a red one if not black" Gabriella said looking over the colours advertised

"Personalized?" Papa Jason asked again

"Umm, depending on the colour have Oreo written in white if it is a black leash or black if it is a red leash" Gabriella said thinking

"Okay" Papa Jason filled it is and then paid with his American Express card

"Thank you, Oreo will be out in a few minutes we are just checking his Micro-chip" The receptionist said as she filed the form under B in the filing cabinet as they picked up a few leaflets and suddenly the door was opened and a tiny puppy ran out and starting yelping, as it wasn't a bark yet, at Gabriella's feet, Oreo already had his collar on and his name tag and the lady came out holding the black leash with Oreo printed on it in perfect cursive in a lovely white ink she immediately connected it to Oreo's collar and stood up leading the puppy out to the car, and she couldn't get over how much Troy would LOVE his present even if it wasn't off her

After getting the bed, the food and everything else loaded into the trunk of the car they set off back home, Troy being in an Animal Friendly hospital, he could come outside in a wheelchair to meet Oreo or if they were lucky they could bring Oreo in, and with Oreo being just bought and things they brought him in

"Troy, your mom, dad, Nana and Papa, have a huge surprise for you" Gabriella said still holding the leash

"What is it?" Troy asked now excited

"It's your new puppy Oreo" Gabriella said lifting the puppy onto the bed

"OMG! He is adorable" Troy said ruffling the little dog's fur

"We were looking at a Jack Russell, but he caught my eye and I was like, he is perfect" Gabriella explained taking the little puppy off the bed and showing Troy Oreo's leash and collar

"I've got to go home with my mom now but I'll be back her at 10am, your mom and dad are still her though" Gabriela said as they entered

"Bye Gabriella, I love you" Troy said Gabriella replied with a soft kiss on his lips and a 'I love you' too

"So you like Oreo then?" Lucille asked

"Yeah, he is so cute, where is he now?" Troy asked

"Gabriella will be looking after him until you get out of here" Jack said as he noticed Troy getting sleepy

"Son, were gonna go so you get some rest we will be here a little earlier than Gabriella so we can have a very important chat okay?" Jack asked

"Yeah, Dad, I Love you" Troy said before his mom and dad kissed him on the forehead, whispered I love you's and goodbyes in the process.

**I hope this was up to standards just freaked at the time it is 3:10am and I thought it was literally only like 1am or at lead 2am so yeah I have driving in exactly 12 hours and 50 mins wows shocking to think that :D at least it is at 4pm and I will be definitely awake by them if not alone, by my brother :D**

**ALSO, anyone have a strange obsession with a word I have two right now**

**ADORKABLE (like Adorable I had a strong urge to write it)**

**What the feathers? (from suite life on deck I say it quite a lot just being random and stuff)**

**So Tell me yours **** be funny to find out them, the funniest and most weirdest will be mentioned in the next one and the best 3 will be mentioned and the number 1 one will be a MYSTERY GUEST of there choice, but they have to be real if it isn't realistic then you will be disqualified**

**Sorry about re-uploading**


	4. A Hospital Day

A Christmas to Remember 4

Well Thursday Night I Am On A Roll, Ha-ha Exactly A Month Until Christmas How Happy Am I?

Anyone else Happy?

Also I Do Not Celebrate Thanksgiving BUT, Hope You Guys Had A Great Thanksgiving if that is correct =]

*With Gabriella*

"Come on Oreo upstairs your bed is in my room" Gabriella said picking the little puppy up

"Gabriella, you cannot baby the poor thing, he needs to learn how to get up and down stairs" Maria said as she took the dog out of Gabriella's arms

"But Mom, He is only just 6 weeks old, he is still a baby" Gabriella protested

"Gabriella, he is not even your puppy, he is a present to Troy, from Jack and Lucille if you baby the dog to much he will most likely think your his owner, maybe we should let Jack and Lucille look after Oreo instead" Maria said

"Mommy, please I promise I won't baby him, he will be able to become independent in his own time okay, now please let me at least show him to his bed, his food bowl, his water bowl and were he goes the bathroom" Gabriella said taking the puppy from her mother's arms

"If I see you pick that puppy up for no particular reason, Lucille and Jack will end up looking after him, now go on show him everything, set him in his bed then you get to bed" Maria said going into her own room

*Next Morning*

"Come on Luc, you do not need to put on make up we are only going to see Troy" Jack called out into the living room

"Jack, I do, I never leave this house without make up on I look terrible" Lucille mentioned before she finally shut the compact mirror and packed it into the makeup bag

"Finally come on" Jack said as he started up the car

"Be Careful Jack, the roads are icy" Lucille said noticing ice up ahead

*At The Hospital*

"Troy!, How You Doing?" Jack asked his son

"Great, The Doctor thinks my right leg will be healed in time for Christmas so I can use crutches then" Troy said smiling

"That is great, now we need a serious chat about that" Jack said sitting down with Lucille in the chair next to him

"Okay, shoot" Troy said

"Okay, if you leg is perfectly healed we will sign you out for Christmas dinner with us and Gabriella's family, but only if your leg is healed, Gabriella has Oreo in her house but she wil being him either here or to ours on Christmas day since he is your dog, and our Christmas present to us, though you will have more, enough of that now, we just want you to understand that wherever you are we will try our hardest to make this the best Christmas ever for you, you need to understand that Troy" Lucille explained

"I do understand I just wish I didn't crash the damn car" Troy mentioned

"Forget about the car please if we need to we will buy you a new one but please you need to focus on getting better, Gabriella should be here in 5 minutes so were going to the cafe to get something to eat" Jack said before the left, and Gabriella entered not much longer than a few minutes

"Hi, Handsome" Gabriella greeted way to cheerful for 11am

"Your happy" Troy mentioned kissing her lips

"I am happy because I brought a surprise for you" Gabriella said opening and a tiny yelping animal scurried in yelping at the side of Troy's bed

"Hi Oreo" Troy said scratching the puppy behind his ears

Gabriella lifted Oreo up, and Troy gestured to his torso just above his broken ribs where Oreo walked unsteadily on his chest and when he finally got to his neck sat down leant forward and starting licking Troy's face wherever he could which Troy started laughing and shaking his head before Gabriella had to remove Oreo from the bed, since he was licking Troy way to much

"He is so cute" Troy said as Oreo sat at the end of the bed before curling up into a little ball

"I knew he was perfect" Gabriella said

"He is going to be a tough competitor with you Gabriella, I mean he may beat you out in the cuteness and kissing part of our Annual Christmas Competition" Troy said with a teasing smile

"I'll Always be the cutest, you can't compare me to Oreo he is a puppy" Gabriella said smiling back at him

"True, but he gave me more kisses then you ever give me in a week" Troy said pouting his lips

"I'd kiss you a million times but not until you wash your face, I don't want to kiss doggy kibble flavour lips" Gabriella said smiling at him before looking at him softly "I hate seeing you like this, in a hospital bed both legs in casts, lying in one position cause of your ribs, I just hope you can spend Christmas day with us, one present is a secret between us only" Gabriella said hoping he would like it _**(I Need Two of You Guys To PM Me About This I Am Not Sure About Adding It, If You PM Me Rest Of The Chapters I Will Mention You And Dedicated To You)**_

"I'd love anything you give me Gabriella, and I should be home for Christmas day, my right leg should heal faster than my left if it does I can come home and spend a few hours of Christmas at home, but I will have to come back I am not allowed out fully until after new year, because of my vital signs and things especially my ribs" Troy said looking glum again

"Come on Troy lets play a game" Gabriella said

"Okay, would you rather, eat Oreo's doggy kibble or mushroom soup?" Troy asked knowing she hated mushrooms

"Oreo's Doggy Kibble, would you rather go ski diving in snowy weather or swim with sharks?" Gabriella asked

"Definitely swimming with sharks I couldn't survive if I went sky diving no matter what the weather' troy answered his fear of heights taking over this question 'would you rather play this game or something else?" Troy asked getting bored

"Something Else, I'll pick, how about you just tell me one thing you have never done that you wanna do right now" Gabriella said

"Okay, I Have NEVER French Kissed A Girl, and I want to do it right now" Troy said smiling at her as she leant in and they had their first every passionate French kiss

"That was... wow" Gabriella said smiling

"Your Turn" Troy said

"Oh wow... umm I have never... err... never lay on one of those uncomfortable looking hospital beds, and I want to just to lay in your arms" Gabriella said as Troy shuffled and she got in a lay in his arms resting her head of his shoulder and she softly fell asleep

*25 minutes later*

"Troy, wake up son" Jack said lightly tapping his head

"Umm... what?" Troy asked coming around

"Wake Gabriella up Maria wants to take her home now" Jack said leaving the two alone

"Brie, Baby Boo, you need to wake up, your mom wants to take you home" Troy said kissing her as she awoke

"Umm... Okay, Bye Troy" Gabriella said kissing him softly getting off the bed grabbing the now awake Oreo on his leash waving bye to Troy collecting her bag and leaving, meeting up with her mom in the waiting room.

**I liked this chapter the next one will be Troy getting his cat removed on his right leg and getting his crutches and learning how to use them, with the help of Gabriella and his parents, also Gabriella goes and buys Troy a present I wonder what it is. CHECK OUT MY POLL**


End file.
